<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm A Bitch, I'm A Boss by MetalMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652628">I'm A Bitch, I'm A Boss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress'>MetalMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Anger, Anger Management, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Business, Businessmen, Car Sex, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Death Threats, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Heavily inspired by quotes and prompts and stuff, I hate snotty bitches, I'm A Bitch And a Boss Ima Shine Like Gloss, I'm A Boss, I'm a bitch, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Like Barely Even There Angst, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snotty Bitches, Temper Tantrums, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just Bendy runnin' shit behind the scene. It's you too.<br/>You've quickly gained a reputation among the regulars at the club as 'The Boss Babe' or 'The Boss Lady' because although you were sweet, you knew how to be stern when you needed to be. Sure, some folks occasionally would mouth off to you, or try to be defiant but they always shut up when Bendy would poke his scary ass self from around the corner to check why someone was raising their voice at you. It always worked, because everyone knew Bendy was like a rabid, starving animal on a leash when it came to you. He'd pace back and forth, just waiting for you to cut the leash and let him go wild. You've only had to do it once or twice.</p><p>...But sometimes, you just need to handle shit yourself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice/Boris, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) &amp; Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm A Bitch, I'm A Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello hello!!!<br/>How y'all doing today? :D</p><p>I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last fanfic! I'm here with another fanfic, designed to show off a different side of Bendy... and Batty.<br/>You'll see what I mean. 😏</p><p>Several warnings!<br/>-Smut!<br/>-Sexual Tension!<br/>-Heavy petting!<br/>-Angry shouting!<br/>-Hijinks and shenanigans<br/>-Pink Dresses! (No joke. Its a warning, folks, just trust me!)<br/>-Threats of violence<br/>-Threats of bodily harm<br/>-Sammy being supportive! :D</p><p>That's all I can think of... I hope you enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49773546833/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p>(<em>Banner Created By Me.</em>)<br/>
(<em>All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Step one, accept she was a damn boss. Step two, hide all the knives, guns, and maybe the pillows, too.”</em><br/>
<strong>-J<span class="authorOrTitle">.J. McAvoy, </span>Ruthless People</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You and Bendy had been having an easy morning so far.</p><p>The two of you were enjoying one another's company in private before you started your crrrraaaaazy busy day, taking things slow and one moment at a time. It's a slow morning, but you like it that way. It gave you time to relax before jumping into the insanity that has since become your wonderful life.</p><p>You come strolling out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel, and walk into the kitchen where Bendy is going over some paperwork as he sits at the kitchen island with a cup full of some sort of golden liquid at his side. He's completely focused on the files, filling them out with a blue ink pen and a determined look on his face as he goes over the various information boxes. You recognize the blank form he's working on; it's a protection contract, which means a toon has gotten into trouble and needs to lay low for a couple days in Bendy's protection. Wonder what happened?</p><p>The floorboards creak beneath the balls of your feet, causing Bendy to look up from his work with a smile on his face. "Hiya, hot stuff."</p><p>"Heya." You smile back before eyeing the golden liquid in his cup. "Are you sober?"</p><p>"I am moderately functional!" He declares happily with a big ol bright smile, tail swaying behind him at a lazy, easygoing pace.</p><p>"So, that's a no." You deadpan.</p><p>Bendy's smile immediately <em>drops</em> and you begin to giggle maniacally at the sudden switch. Bendy can't help but join in on giggling with you, and wraps an arm around your waist as you get within his reach. Pulling you close to his side, he buries his face into the soft, semi-damp towel that surrounds your body and laughs into it before looking up at you and shaking his head as he tries to defend himself. "I'm not even buzzed! I've only taken a few sips of my scotch!"</p><p>"I know, I know. It's just so much fun tease you!" You giggle, only to yelp when Bendy suddenly yanks your towel off of you. The sudden blast of cold air makes you shiver and shake. While you are distracted, Bendy quickly takes the opportunity to roll up the towel and pop you on the ass with it, making you shriek and scramble across the apartment, dashing for the bedroom to put on some clothes to protect your precious tushy.</p><p>When you come back out fully dressed, you growl playfully at Bendy who is still giggling like a child. Bendy chuckles deeply at the way you warily stroll over to him to seek out his attention. He scoots his chair back from the kitchen island and lightly pats his lap, trying to convince you that he means no harm and wants you close. You continue to hover just outside of his reach, eyes narrowed defiantly at him as you try to figure out if he's playing around or not still. He laughs softly and just waves his hand at you to come closer, unable to help himself from laughing at your overt cautiousness. He even tosses your wet towel to the side as a gesture of good faith, and holds up his hands on either the side of his head in complete surrender. Pleased at this, you break out into a wide grin and come skipping over to straddle his lap. With your legs on either side of his hips and your arms around his neck and shoulders, you squeak and giggle when Bendy dramatically drops his hands down <em>hard, </em>right onto your ass, making a loud "SMACK!" echo within the walls of your cozy apartment.</p><p>"Sorry." He says as he grins mischievously up at you while giving your rear a little squeeze through your pants before rubbing them. "Couldn't help myself. It's a nice ass."</p><p>"Mhm, and it's <em>your</em> ass. I just happen to carry it around. You own it, I'm renting." You snicker</p><p>He snorts at your humor and shakes his head back and forth. "Uh-uh, baby. I own <em>no</em> part of you. You're a free woman, even though I <em>don't</em> share you and I <em>never </em>will. That ass is mine, but I damn <em>sure</em> don't <em><span class="u">own</span></em> it. You can own my dick though, if you want! I mean, it's all yours anyway." He says with a dirty grin as he 'accidentally' grinds his sweatpants-clad pelvis up into you. He raises his arms to fold them comfortably behind his head and smirk at you while you just giggle and lightly slap his bare chest, playfully demanding he stop being a tease. Bendy just giggles at your light slap, flinching slightly as a knee-jerk reaction.</p><p>"So, I was thinkin' about something." Bendy says with a happy sigh as he leans back into his chair and drops his hands down to their rightful place on that sexy booty of yours.</p><p>"Oh no." You say, rolling your head back with a dramatic, disappointed groan, dropping your wings down as if a bucket of water has just been dumped on them.</p><p>"I swear it's a good idea this time!!!" He exclaims, wide-eyed and with an excited smile before he playfully begins to pout at you as you look down at his bare chest with a skeptical, amused smile on your lips. One of his hands leaves it's place from your ass and moves up to your pretty face to tuck your hair behind one of your pointy elven-like ears. He smiles as he stares into your eyes with a soft grin that makes your belly tingle with excitement when you decide to <em>finally</em> look back up at him. He grin widens when your eyes meet, and he softly murmurs; <em>"Please?"</em></p><p>You feign annoyance and sigh dramatically before saying; "Alriiiiight. What are you thinking, baby?"</p><p>"Well, I just was thinkin' we could freshen things up a bit in the club. Oh! Before I forget, the aquarium folks came in earlier this mornin' and set up <em>both</em> of the custom tanks for the piranhas <em>and </em>the other fish, which is why I had to get up earlier and came back after an hour or so. The fish will arrive later. Boris is waiting for them to show up, since we're gonna be busy with that press conference we have later. They should be all set up by the time we come back."</p><p>"Aww, that's sweet of him. So freshening things up, huh? What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"Well, we're already in the process of replacing the current bar top itself with the custom tank that doubles as a huuuuge bartop and a tank for the exotic fish we have coming in, right? That way people can look down at the table and admire the fish as they drink. I know there are going to be tank lights in there to light it up, but I was thinkin' that the rest of our club is pretty dark. Normally we keep the lights pretty dark so people can enjoy the show up on stage, yeah? I was thinkin' if we tweak the lighting system, we could get some LED lights or something to bring a little neon lights in here. They need to be able to be dimmed though, so we can still do live shows, since those are a huge hit still."</p><p>"That's.. That's actually a really good idea. We can do that." You say with wide, impressed eyes. That's a definitely improvement from his original idea to have mustard-colored tables, eugh. "What else are you thinking, boo?"</p><p>Bendy smiles, his confidence growing. "Well, I had a dance floor area in mind. The main area of the club is <span class="u">HUGE</span>, after all. The tables typically crowd around the stage, but we have this giant unused space when you first walk in, and thought maybe we could do a nice dance floor."</p><p>"That's another good idea we can do! Good thinkin' baby!" You say, grinning excitedly at your fiance.</p><p>"You can thank Cuphead for that idea." He grins. "He gave me the idea after he showed up by himself the other day, and jokingly complained that there was nowhere <em>flashy</em> for him to 'shake his dishware' to the club music we were playin' that night. Sure, people dance in the open space but it's not lit up in a way that says '<span class="u">DANCE HERE</span>', know what I mean toots?"</p><p>"Mhm. I understand. I approve of those ideas. Makes sense, can't really call ourselves a nightclub without a dance floor, can we?"</p><p>"Mmm." He hums in acknowledgment as he is in the process of taking a sip of his scotch. After swallowing it and setting the cup off to the side, he bobs his head and says; "Yep! Now that I have your approval, I'll fill out some order forms for everythin' after I finish filling out this protection order."</p><p>"Oh yeaaah, I was wondering who that was for. I was going to ask, but you and your sexy ass distracted me." You giggle, making Bendy grin at the indirect compliment before moving onto explaining; "It's for Bugs Bunny, by request of both himself and Mickey Mouse. Apparently, he and temperamental Donald Duck crossed paths at one of Mickey's private parties and got into it after Bugs accidentally spilled a drink on Donald. Bugs made the mistake of telling him 'calm down, doc' while attempting to help him clean him self up. Now, Donald has declared open hunting season on a certain rabbit because he's got it in his head that Bugs did it on purpose to humiliate him. Both Mickey and Bugs have said that's not the case, though I trust Mickey's word more than I do Bugs, to be honest."</p><p>"Really? Why?"</p><p>"I know him better. I mean... I know Bugs too. I make it my business to know the big names of people in this city because I need to know if they're good influences or not and he is...<em> for the most part." </em>Bendy mumbles grumpily with a disapproving huff.</p><p>"Most part?" You ask, <em>adorably</em> tilting your head as you tighten your arms around his shoulders.</p><p>"He's aggressive." Bendy says with a careless shrug of his shoulders, making you snort before raising an eyebrow as if you're going to ask if he's being serious right now. However, you flash him a teasing smirk and retort with a knowing reply of; <em>"and you're not?"</em></p><p>"...Touché." Bendy mumbles begrudgingly. "I have my reasons for being concerned, though! Toons are wanting to settle down and start families now that things are looking up for them... us being one of them. There's going to be an increase in babies, and I want to be sure that those kids have good role models to look up to as they grow up, because the big names in magazines are the one's they're going to notice first. I just-- hey, wait a minute, Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks, suddenly becoming aware of the wide, dreamy expression on your face. He watches you sigh heavily and hang your head. Then you begin to laugh, shaking your head back and forth before you look back up at him with an amused smile on your lips that... <em>deeply </em>concerns him.</p><p>Your grin widens as you begin to explain what you find to be so funny; "You're worried about kids that haven't even been <em>born</em> yet... all because you want them to have a good system of role models, <em>and yet you still always tell me you're worried you're not good enough to be a great <span class="u">father</span>????"</em></p><p>Bendy's eyes widen as his mouth gapes open like a fish, a deep grey blush flooding his cheeks. "W-Well... I mean..."</p><p>"Don't you think you are the perfect example of what a good father should be?" You whisper softly, one of your hands coming up to caress Bendy's cheek. He stares at you in silence, wide-eyed and lips still parted in shock as you rub small, gentle circles into his skin with the soft pad of your thumb. Eventually, he realizes he should probably respond to your question and immediately stutters out a response;</p><p>"N-Not... Not really..." Bendy mumbles shyly, his fingers nervously digging into the back pockets of your pants as he tries to hold you close to him as if you are his security blanket... which you most certainly are in this moment. "My job is to protect the citizens of ToonTown. I have to make sure they're safe, healthy, well taken care of. I don't see how that makes me a good example of-- wait." Bendy says, stopping mid-sentence as realization hits his ass like a ton of bricks. You immediately roll your head back and begin to cackle, as Bendy realizes that his job does,<em> in fact,</em> make him a good example of what a father should be. Consequently, his blush deepens in saturation, and he begins to giggle nervously along with you.</p><p>Your hands move to cradle the back of his head to hold him still as you lean towards his ear and whisper; "You're hard-working, and you're always thinking of the safety of others. You're protective, and nurturing, despite what the media might think. I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, <em>I think you'd be a great father and I am excited at the thought of baring your children."</em></p><p>As you pull back to look at Bendy's face, a possessive, pleased-sounding purr <em>rrrrrolls</em> out of his chest and his tail begins to thrash around violently behind him, while an excited smile graces his lips. "You always know what to say..." He says breathily while staring at you with adoring eyes before saying earnestly;<em>"I love you so much."</em></p><p>"I love you too, hon." You giggle happily. Bendy sighs happily as the sound of your laughter makes his stomach flutter. He'll do anything to make sure he hears that sound for the rest of his like. <em>Anything. </em>"How many kids do you want?" He asks with a dopey smile on his face.</p><p>"One or two. Maybe more afterwards. What about you?" You ask, tilting your head in such a way that it makes Bendy's heart flutter. <em>Oh god, oh god, please let that feeling never go away. Please.</em></p><p>"I like the idea of starting out with one, and then seeing if we want more afterwards." He replies with a gentle bob of his head.</p><p>"I can get behind that." You reply with an excited grin before throwing another question at him; "Gender? What about gender?"</p><p>"I'd be fine with whatever they're born as... or <em>choose</em> to become when they're older. You know, identity, presentation, and whatnot. I have stuff I can pass down either way."</p><p>"Really?" You ask in surprise. "I could understand boyish stuff, but.. you have <em>girly</em> things you can pass down? <em>You?"</em></p><p>Bendy cringes, realizing he accidentally revealed a 'darker side' of his cartoon past that he didn't <em>ever</em> intend on ever revealing. <em>Shit.</em> Oh well... guess he better explain so you don't lose your mind... much; "Well, in the cartoons, Bendy was supposed to have a bright pink tutu during a couple episodes. They made one before I was created, thinkin' I'd come out all small, tubby and cute. Instead, they got--"</p><p>"Tall, spooky, and sexy." You finish his sentence with a snicker. "Also, pink? What shade of pink? This is important." You reply, grinning wickedly.</p><p>"Oh boy... I'm gonna regret this, aren't ?" He mumbles with a nervous smile as he stares into your eyes before hesitantly admitting; "..Bubblegum pink."</p><p>"Hmm... You know, I'd love to have seen you in a little tutu. I imagine it would be quite funny and cute. Pity, I imagine it's too small for you...." You trail off, sounding quite sad. However, you suddenly break out into a mischievous grin; "...Although, I DO have a pretty bubblegum pink princess dress in the closet."</p><p>Bendy's eyes almost pop out of his head and he carefully lifts you up off his lap, sets you down onto your feet, and strides across the room away from you while screaming; "NOPE! NOPE! NO! NO WAY!!!" He backs himself into a corner, pointing at you as you slowly begin to walk towards him with the most <span class="u">EVIL</span> grin he's ever seen on your face. Laughing maniacally, you begin to beg; "Awwww c'mon babyyyy! You don't wanna wear a dress for your wifeyyyyy?"</p><p>"I am NOT wearing a dress! ESPECIALLY not one of yours, I'll BREAK the god damn thing! Buttons! Ribbons! FLYING EVERYWHERE!!!" Bendy declares, pointing his fist at you dramatically with an annoyed look on his face. You're not bothered by it, you just keep pleading with him because you're not above begging for what you want; "Pleeeeeaaaase?" You pout, sticking out your lower lip for effect as you slowly get closer to him. This makes Bendy nervous because he goes to back up away from you, only to figure out he's run out of room. He presses himself flat against the wall as if he's trying to phase through it. </p><p>"You... You have no power over me!!!" He defensively snarls. </p><p>"Are you sure about that?" You ask as you grin slyly. "Are you certain? Because that would mean I have nothing to offer you in exchange. You're a deal maker, yes? <em>So let's make a deal."</em></p><p>Bendy goes very still at that. A deal? Oh boy. Ohhhhh BOY.</p><p>You grin evilly when you see him consider his options. Patiently, you wait only for him to sigh heavily and hang his head. He mumbles in annoyed defeat; "...What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"There's a certain dress I want you to wear. That's it. Now what do <em>you</em> want in return?"</p><p>"...Do I have to decide now?"</p><p>"Mhm." You nod, still grinning wickedly. Bendy sighs and stares at the floor with his hands on his hips, trying to think of what he wants. His eyes snap up to yours, and narrow dangerously thin as he says; "No pictures. No text messages, no whispers to the others. This stays between the two of us. You understand me? I will lose my god damn mind if a word of this gets out." Bendy says, pointing at you with a serious expression on his face.</p><p>"Of course, I hadn't planned on it anyway. Anything else?" You ask sweetly.</p><p>"...I'm gonna complain the whole time. Cuss up a storm. Swear up and down and left and right."</p><p>"Okay, I'll just compliment you the whole time." You say with a shrug of your shoulders. Bendy sighs, and motions for you to lead him into the bedroom. With a loud squeal, you SPRINT your happy ass into the bedroom, wings wildly flapping the whole time to show off your excitement. Bendy's hardened eyes soften at the sight-- he can't be mad or annoyed at you. Not with how cute you're bouncing around the apartment, excitedly babbling about how cute he's going to look.</p><p>
  <em>God he doesn't hope he regrets this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49775239498/in/photostream/">  </a>
</p><p>When Bendy crosses the threshold of the doorway, he sees you come FLYING out of the walk-in closet with this absolute MONSTER of a giant, fluffy pink dress. It's bubblegum pink, and definitely is befitting of a princess... which is exactly why Bendy hates it! He points at it, staring at you in utter disbelief; "THAT. THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT ME TO WEAR????"</p><p>"Yes!" You giggle as you hop around excitedly.</p><p>"Oh my god, I hate it so much. It would look good though.... ON YOU. NOT ME. Why am I doing this again?????" He complains, clasping a hand over his eyes while irritably tapping his foot. You chuckle and stroll your way over, offering the dress out to him while saying; "Because you love me, and I want to laugh."</p><p>"I can make you laugh in other ways, and you know it. You just want to see me in pain." Bendy snarls as he takes the dress and stomps his way into the closet. You try not to laugh at his hissy-fit, because it would only make it worse, but he makes it <em>so damn difficult </em>with the way his hips just exaggeratedly swung in his anger. Seriously, Shakira would've been jealous. You do, however, LOUDLY snort when he just <em>barely </em>is able to yank his tail into the closet in time as he roughly swings the door shut behind him in his anger.</p><p>"Son of a BITCH! I almost squished my tail!!! Oh my god, I hate my life right now."</p><p>You have to sprint for the bed to bury your face into the thick bed sheets to muffle your sobs of laughter, in hopes that Bendy won't hear you. Tears stream down your cheeks as you try very, very hard not to lose your shit, but you fail when Bendy apparently knocks something over-- a set of heels by the sound of it-- and loudly curses out; "FUCKING-- AAAAAAHHHH! WOMAN, YOU ARE LUCKY I LOVE YOU!!!"</p><p>You can't help it, you flop over with your back on the bed as you clutch your stomach and laugh wholeheartedly. Tears gush down your cheeks like waterfalls, as you listen to Bendy viciously curse out the dress and your offending heels in a variety of different languages. You frantically wipe your tears away, gasping for breath when you hear Bendy call out to you;</p><p>"BABE?!"</p><p>"Yeeessss?" You gigglesnort after you sit up and wipe your eyes some more.</p><p>"I WANT TO BURN THIS DRESS AFTER WE'RE DONE. I HATE IT SO MUCH!"</p><p>You snicker, and actually consider letting him do it. "Would you get me another one?"</p><p>"Not in this shade of pink, I wouldn't" He snarls. "A different dress with a different color? Yes. This exact one? FUCK NO."</p><p>"Ok. What about the high heels?"</p><p>"<strong>HIGH HEELS</strong>?!!?" Screeches Bendy, who swings the closet door open and sticks his head outside, using the rest of the door to cover what little is left of his dignity. "THAT WASN'T PART OF THE GOD DAMN DEAL!!!!"</p><p>You start to cry and gasp between bursts of laughter, unable to get any air in your lungs. When you're able to speak, you rapidly shake your head "No!" You wheeze out. "The ones you knocked over!!!! HAHAHAHAH!!!"</p><p>"Oh. Those ffffffuckers." Bendy huffs as he closes the closet door and continues to try and get changed. "I'll.. fuck, I'll throw them at a customer or something, I dunno!! Use them to bash his skull in. Maybe I'll use the heels to stab them in the gooch, I dunno."</p><p>"Did you just say the <em>gooch!?!?!"</em> You ask, as you quickly become hysterical. </p><p>"YES I SAID THE GOOCH! THE TAINT, THE GRUNDLE! The heel is fucking sharp enough!!!" Bendy snarls. "Would you like a visual demonstration on someone?! I'm plenty pissed off enough!!!"</p><p>"No, no! That's fine!" You wail. "It's okayyyyy! <em>Heeheeheeheeheehee!!!"</em></p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at my misery! Mother fuckin-- <em>Man, I better get reeeeaaaal lucky after this."</em> Bendy complains, not really intending you to hear it.</p><p>"Not with <em>that</em> attitude, you won't!" You snort in reply.</p><p>Bendy almost comes <em>flying </em>out of the closet and whines as he peeks his head around the corner of the door; "Babyyyy, I didnt mean iiiiiiiiiit!"</p><p>Giggling maniacally, you "It's okay! It's okay! Jesus, get back inside the closet and finish getting dressed."</p><p>"I am finished. I'm too embarrassed to come out." He whines dramatically before switching gears and glaring at you. "I swear to god if you make a coming-out-of-the-closet joke, I--"</p><p>"I won't. It's okay. Just come on out, do a swirl for me, and you can rip it right off of you." You reply sweetly, trying to urge your fiance to come out so you can get a good look at him. "Grrrr... You mean it? I can actually rip it?" Bendy asks, sounding quite eager to commit vicious violence to this dress. When you nod, he takes a deep breath and comes out from behind the door. You immediately squeal and bounce excitedly from your place on the bed as you clap.</p><p>"I hate. Everything about this." He snarls, glaring at you with his arms across his chest. "This is<span class="u"> HUMILIATING</span>."</p><p>Your wide grin abruptly falters. Suddenly, you don't find this very funny anymore. Not with the angry look on Bendy's face. You know he's not mad at you because if he was then you'd feel it via the soul connection you two have developed due to your abilities. He is, however, <span class="u">heavily</span> embarrassed though, which you can <span class="u">definitely</span> feel, and it does NOT feel good. This was supposed to be funny, not just for you, but for the <em>both </em>of you. Frowning deeply, you express your concern and swiftly begin to apologize; "I'm sorry baby. I thought this would be really funny for the both of us. I'm sorry baby I should have known better... you don't have to do anything else. Just take off the dress and we'll never speak of it again, ok? You can--"</p><p>Bendy doesn't even flinch as soon as the words leave your mouth. He grabs the front of the dress and rips it straight down the middle, and tosses them to the sides. He sighs in relief, and places his hands on his nude hips as his chest heaves. "Woo! That thing is hot! How do you girls do that shit? I was <em>naked</em> under that thing and I was sweating, I can only imagine how it feels wearing tight little--.... Honey?" Bendy drawls on and begins to ramble wildly, only to stop when he finds out you've zoned out. He follows your line of sight, only to smirk when he realizes you're staring at his-- ...Well. <em>AHEM.</em></p><p>"Baby. I know its kind of out there for you to see and all, but my eyes are up here and I'd <em>really</em> like you to pay attention to them instead." Bendy snickers, tail swinging around in a playful manner behind him. Vivid, vibrant red envelops your cheeks as you become very much embarrassed, having been caught, um ...<em>admiring </em>Bendy's, uhhh... <em>privates.</em> You immediately begin to spit out a rapid apology, not just for staring, but for everything in general; "I'm sorry! For being pushy, and laughing, I didn't mean to upset you. And f-for staring, I didn't expect you to be n-naked underneath. I'm sorry, I--" You try to frantically explain yourself, but Bendy chuckles softly and just dismissively waves his hand like it's no big deal-- something you didn't expect him to do, not after how embarrassed he felt. Or had he been embarrassed at all? Could it be possible that you had been projecting your own second hand embarrassment onto him after his statement? Oh god, what if he's mad at you?! What if he--</p><p>Bendy can see the gears turning rapidly behind your eyes, as you stare at him. He doesn't like the way your chest has started to heave as you breathe faster, little by little. Your eyes have gone wide, and you seem to have suddenly gotten hot... and he means that as in temperature wise, because you're always hot to him. Unashamed by his own nudity, he crosses the room and scoops you up in his arms the moment he senses something is going on in that pretty little mind of yours. He didn't know what it was, but it to <em>him</em> it felt like he could feel your emotions caving in on themselves. It was weird. Strange.</p><p>That doesn't matter. Well... it does, but you're more important right now.</p><p>"Baby? What's going on?" He asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he holds you in his arms. You have to blink up at him owlishly a few times before your brain decides it wants to process things properly, and your breathing begins to even out. You're still somewhat in a bit of a daze when you quietly ask; "What happened?"</p><p>"I think.." Bendy says, chuckling. "I think you had a panic attack? I know I'm scary, but did seeing me in a pink dress scare you <em>that</em> badly?"</p><p>You chuckle breathlessly up at your fiance, who cradles you lovingly in his arms while holding you bridal-style in his lap. Your hands come up to wrap around his shoulders a bit as you try to slow your breathing back down to it's normal pace by taking deep breaths. "I don't think it was the dress." You finally say with a small laugh as Bendy's hand comes up to caress your cheek. "I think I felt your embarrassment, and it scared me into thinking I had gone too far."</p><p>Bendy's eyes soften down at you, and his smile widens as he shakes his head. "Kitten, of <em>course</em> I was going to be embarrassed at first, I'm a straight man wearing <em>a frilly pink dress </em>in front of his fiance who happens to be a very hot woman that I <span class="u">really</span> want to gobble up like cherry pie, by the way." He chuckles before lightly shaking his head. "No, you hadn't gone too far. I'd have laughed with you in the end. I was about to laugh with you actually, before you started to panic. But it's okay. I'm not mad, alright?" He says softly in a reassuring tone before sitting you up in his lap. His other hand comes up to cup your cheek, and he smiles adoringly at you.</p><p>"Listen to me, cupid cutie. I love you, ok? Some stupid dress isn't going to make me get mad at you, especially when I <em>agreed, </em>knowing that if I were to honestly say no in a stern way, that you would have accepted it. I don't know what kind of past relationships you've been in to make you so jumpy and wary of making others mad, but remind me to kill them if we ever see them in public for hurting you the way they did, ok?" He softly murmurs to you. You smile as you rest your hands on top of his and nod your head. </p><p>Bendy smiles. "Good. Now why don't we shower, and get ready for that press conference before heading downstairs and getting a good look at the bar/tank?" Bendy asks, before pausing and looking off into the distance as he tries to find the proper word to describe it. "Bar? Tank? Bar Tank? Tank Bar? What 'da fuck do we call it?" He snickers, his chest shaking from the spastic breathing that comes along with laughter.</p><p>"I think bar would be fine. I mean, I know the actual bar that people set their drinks down on has become a tank for the fish, but... let's just keep calling it a bar... because that's what it is. It just has a super cool aquarium as the table with live little fish in it. Well... not yet, but you get the point." You giggle.</p><p>"Sounds cool to me!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49776710412/in/photostream/">  </a>
</p><p>(<em>Oh yous fancy, huh?</em>)</p><p>After a shower and some food, you and Bendy quickly prepare for your press conference. You had thrown on a sleek black dress for the occasion, and took the time to expertly do your hair and makeup. You were going to  be on a <span class="u">lot</span> of cameras, and there was going to be a <span class="u">lot</span> of photos being taken, so he advised you to look as best as possible... not that Bendy thought you looked bad! You always looked good to him, he just doesn't want the opinionated media to hound you because if they did then someone was going to die by his hands. Still, you always looked good to him, and as always he <em>loved </em>watching you get all dolled up and transform.</p><p>Of course, you weren't surprised too much when he insisted that his usual outfit would be fine, but you wouldn't tolerate it. You insisted that if <em>you</em> were going to be sleek and ready, then so was he. Despite feeling mildly insulted that his usual outfit wasn't enough, he did as <strike>demanded</strike> <em>suggested</em> and got dressed into one of his proper suits instead. After getting dressed into an all black suit-- <em>and you mean <span class="u">all</span> black suit, there was no other color or shade</em>-- Bendy finally steps out of the bathroom, just having gotten done spraying on your favorite cologne of his. Though you were in the middle of adjusting a high heel strap, your wings flutter as the familiar spicy scent of his cologne hits your nose. Slowly, you look over your shoulder from your place on the bed and offer Bendy a coy smile, breathing in the cologne deeply while Bendy just smirks and sways his tail hypnotically behind him. That smug bastard knows exactly what that scent does to you, and he enjoys it too.</p><p>
  <em>Sexy motherfucker.</em>
</p><p>"Trying to seduce me?" You ask calmly, despite your insides which are just <span class="u">SCREAMING</span> in this very moment for him to rip all your clothes off.</p><p>"I dunno, little lamb. <em>Is it working?" </em>Bendy says as his smirk widens, his bright teeth sparkling in the light as he smooths down his suit, unknowingly striking a pose that makes him look like the definition of sex on legs. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49680775516/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p>"It might be. You'll find out later." You purr out words of promise, causing Bendy to raise his eyebrows and let out a pleased-sounding rumbling purr of his own as his tail begins to actively sway with interest. "Oh really?" He purrs devilishly. "What if I want to find out nowwww?"</p><p>"Mm-mm." You reply, denying his not-so-subtle request with a gentle shake of your head. "We can't beloved. We won't have a valid reason for being late. C'mon, let's skedaddle!"</p><p>Bendy sighs and rolls his eyes in annoyance. "You know, I had been excited for this press conference. Now, it's very much sounding like I would murder it, if it were an actual person for getting in my way."</p><p>"Why?" You snort, grabbing your purse from beside you on the bed. Steadily, you rise to your feet and quietly walk up to your fiance, who surprises you by wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your hips <em>roughly </em>against his. He pushes his pelvis up against you, and raises an eyebrow questioningly-- a silent way of asking if you can <em>feel </em>why he would want to murder someone for getting in his way right now. When you swallow thickly and allow your leathery black bat-like wings to openly flutter and flap in an excited fashion, Bendy smirks and realizes you can <span class="u">very</span> much understand what his body is trying to convey to you.</p><p>You very much appreciate the message. Ohh, yes you do!</p><p>"Good to know that you'd murder someone if they were to... <em>interrupt us." </em>You reply while doing your best to stay in control, because the succubus side of you <em>really </em>wants to come out and play all of a sudden.... and Bendy knows it, because he can see that familiar look on your face-- the same one you always get when you're in a... <em>ahem, </em>'special mood'.</p><p>"Honestly, I'd think it'd be a race to see who could kill them first." Bendy replies with a devilish smirk.</p><p>"You go for the carotid artery, and I'll keep them still, ah?" You giggle back as you lovingly reach up to caress Bendy's cheek-- a motion he happily purrs like a feline at.</p><p>"Oooh, keep talking violent to me, baby."</p><p>You and Bendy both giggle like the bunch of idiots that you are before Bendy insists that you two get a move on. It's getting close to that time, and you two need to leave. Like, <em>right now.</em> There's no time to go check out the main portion of the club to see how the custom bar/tank looks, as the two of you need to rush downstairs to the first floor and immediately make way for the exit that leads directly to Bendy's garage full of fancy cars. Bendy already has an idea of which one he wants to drive, and leads you right to it with a big ol smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>He really likes this one, if it's not obvious.</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49776394821/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Your eyebrows shoot up at the sight of the paint job on what you vaguely recognize to be a '49 Mercury, coated in a black cherry pearl coat or 'candy paint job' as Bendy has explained to you. You only know the brand of the car, because Bendy had gotten bored one night and told you the names of some of his favorite vehicles alongside their pictures-- this one being one of them. He showed you a picture of a '49 Mercury, but not with this snazzy paint job! The color job on it is fascinating, because in certain light it looks like a very dark red, but when the lights hit it just right, it lights up like it's a very deep purple with pinkish/red highlights. It's <em>amazing!</em></p><p>Bendy stands there with his hands on his hips and watches you hesitantly approach the car with wide-eyes and a intrigued smile on your face. Your wings are partially flared and are all puffed up, as if you're approaching something that's alive and could bite you if you move too quickly. His chuckle captures your attention and you look over at him. Bendy smiles and nods his head while you excitedly rush to the passenger side and climb right on in. Bendy chuckles once more and swaggers to the driver's side, tail swinging happily behind him-- that's the first time he's seen you react like that to a car before. </p><p>As he climbs in, he nonchalantly asks; "So, you like it?"</p><p>"The color is AMAZING!!! Is this the black cherry pearl coat you told me about?"</p><p>"It is!" Bendy replies, feeling pride swell within his chest as he starts up the car. </p><p>"I need a dress in this color." You snort, before running your fingers across the black and black-cherry colored retro interior. "I also like the interior colors. You know I'm not a car girl, but I like this one. It's fancy!"</p><p>"Ohhh, so you feelin' fancy, huh?" Bendy says teasingly, in the process of pulling out of the garage. He slowly drives his way out of the garage, sparing a glance at your awestruck expression before focusing back on driving with a wide smile on his face. "You know, I can get you a car like this if you want. Just let me know, and I'll get it done for you baby."</p><p>Blushing deeply, you smile and giggle while shyly twirling your hair. "I'll think about it... I don't want you to feel like I'm just with you for your money."</p><p>"Baby, did you forget I can <em>literally</em> feel your soul/mood now thanks to that weird funky voodoo shit we got going on with our auras?" He snickers. "I know you're not with me for the money. I've been around enough chumps and chumpettes who want my money to recognize a gold digger or a sugar baby when I see one, and I <em>know </em>you aren't like that. I like spoilin' you with expensive gifts because I know you've never had that before. All you've been able to get your whole life is the necessities...you deserve to be spoiled every one and awhile, believe it or not. It's why I'm still payin' your parents, so they can get themselves things instead of just trying to use your dad's disability check to scrape by every month. That's no way for anyone to live, especially not after all of the shit they have been through."</p><p>Bendy sits there focused on the road, driving a long before he realizes you haven't replied. When he turns his head to check on you, he finds you barely holding back tears. "Baby?" He asks, growing concerned as he glances back and forth between you and the road as he starts to drive down the streets to the press conference location. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I wanna cry because that's so sweet of you to care about my parents, but I don't want to ruin my makeup."</p><p>Bendy snickers softly in reply, feeling sympathetic for you. "There are some tissues in the glove box. You'll have to move around the handgun in there to find it, but--"</p><p>"Handgun?" You ask in shock, already in the process of opening the glove box and reaching past the handgun in there for a tissue. "Why do you have a handgun in here?!"</p><p>"You gotta remember, toots. When I first 'came out' into the world, every human wanted me dead so life could go back on as it used to be. As long as I exist, that couldn't happen. There were a lotta' assassination attempts on my ass and even though the world isn't as violent for toons as it used to be, I still want to be prepared for the worst."</p><p>"It's not paranoia if they're actually trying to kill you, is it?" You scoff with a small laugh as you carefully blot away your tears in the sun-visor mirror before properly disposing it by stuffing it into a plastic bag Bendy keeps in his cars, just in case. Bendy smiles and laughs while reaching over to give your thigh a light slap and a squeeze before resting his hand there for the rest of the drive. "THAT'S MY GIRL!"</p><p>You grin as pride floods your veins at the sound of Bendy's loud approval and laughter. Bendy grins and shakes his head while chuckling. "Gosh, I love you. I think I'd be miserable without you... Anyway, we should probably go over the stuff we want to say, huh?"</p><p>"We? I thought I was here as a pretty accessory and to answer the occasional question about our relationship?" You giggle, while Bendy scoffs indignantly at the notion as if the sheer <span class="u">THOUGHT</span> of it is offensive to the <em>highest</em> degree. <em>You?!</em> <strong><em>Just an accessory!?!?!?</em> </strong><em>Are you serious?!?!?</em> Oh my god, Bendy was going to kill someone. He was ready to just take your high heel and stab someone in the gooch for making you feel that way about yourself. You are <span class="u">SO</span> much more than an accessory. To Bendy, you're not just a snack, or a meal. <em>You're the entire god damn buffet, and he's gonna make damn sure you fucking know it!!!</em></p><p>"<strong>No</strong>! Heavens, no! <span class="u">HELL</span> no! Baby, you are just as much of a leader as I am! If I'm the King of ToonTown, 'den you're the <span class="u">Queen</span>! I might be the one the press conference is for, but you're going to be up at the mic stand with me. If... if that's okay, I mean!" Bendy says, giving you a wide-eyed, concerned expression.</p><p>"I'm down for it! I just.. uh... I might get a little nervous." You reply, twiddling your thumbs nervously. "I'm not great at Public Speaking."</p><p>"I'll be there with you, toots. I'll literally hold you or your hand the entire time." Bendy says, lightly squeezing your thighs. "So what did we want to talk about? Let's review!"</p><p>"Well, let's talk about the obvious. They're going to ask you how the transfer is going to affect the city and it's people."</p><p>"Mhm, mhm. People always worry about that when there is an exchange of leaders, even if one has already been in charge. Things are going to stay the same, with a few improvements."</p><p>"Ok. What about hospitals and medicine? A couple days ago it was discovered that toons can, in fact, die of illnesses if they're severe enough." You remind him while biting your lower lip, because that has been a concern of yours since you read the article.</p><p>"Mhm, I remember. Honestly, between you and me that article will probably keep the human's panic levels under control, as they're getting concerned about overpopulation, even though there aren't that many of us left after all of those riots and massacres before the CRMFT. It's cruel to think that way, but it's a valid concern..." Bendy muses. "As far as they knew, we're immortal... which we are, as long as we don't get severely injured, outright murdered or our immune systems don't get compromised, apparently. Still, I'll mention that I intend to give some much needed funds to improve the quality of the hospitals. We'll also need to open up more toon friendly and halfie friendly hospitals. There's also the concern about medicines-- human medicine works on cartoons, so it'll be fine to use it, we just have to make a deal with the companies who aren't racist pieces of sh--"</p><p>"Baby." You gently speak as a calming reminder that he's getting a little too heated. You use a napkin to wipe off a glob of ink that started to form in his heated rant and properly dispose of it, making a point to take a few tissues from the glove box and stuff them in your purse if he gets angry later.</p><p>"Sorry. It happened again, didn't it?" He says with a sigh.</p><p>"Shhhh... you're fine. I find it wonderful whenever you get passionate about things; it shows you care and take your job as a leader seriously... <em>and </em><em>I appreciate that unlike any other."</em></p><p>Bendy chuckles softly, taking careful notice of the way you dropped your voice a bit towards the end. "Good to know. Also, personal note; do you want me to handle any relationship beef that might pop up? I know the media sees you as a sweetheart, but there might be a few bad apples and I just want to be sure I have the 'okay' to handle it."</p><p>"If you feel like you want to say something, then do it. If not, just squeeze my hand and I'll handle it my way, which is usually by carefully chosen and polite words... <em>Usually."</em></p><p>Bendy snorts and nods his head while pulling into the parking lot of a giant conference"Alright doll. I hope you're ready, because we're here." </p><p>"So soon?" You ask as you begin undoing your seat belt. Bendy bobs his head with a subtle 'mhm' as he smooths down his suit blazer, only to look over and mildly panic as you try to get out of the car. "Wait!" He says as he gently reaches out a hand to lightly press against your chest and push you back down in the seat. "Not yet baby. We gotta wait for security." </p><p>"Security? Why?" You ask, scrunching your face up in confusion. Bendy wordlessly points to the window as he cringes slightly. When you turn your head to look, you find a SWARM of paparazzi and reporters rushing toward's Bendy's vehicle. Bendy, having done this plenty of times before, calmly presses the master-lock key on the built in control panel on his side of the door, effectively keeping the paparazzi from getting too crazy and trying to reach inside the car to grab you and yank you out in their excitement. You watch with wide eyes as the paparazzi bang on the car doors and windows while shouting muffled questions through the thick glass that separates them from you.</p><p>The inside of the car is the original retro style. This means instead of two separate seats in the front, it's all just one giant seat-- kind of like how seats are in the back of modernized cars. This allows Bendy to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you right up against his side protectively when you become struck with fear and begin to whimper. You don't resist or try to fight it-- in fact, you try to speed up the process by actively moving closer to him, folding your wings around the both of you in a frightened fashion. Bendy's brain doesn't even have to think twice as he slips into protective mode-- his tail just comes up and hovers around your bodies, curled, primed, and ready to slice if need be.</p><p>You've never liked the paparazzi and Bendy can't blame you, because they're quite mean folks... even the toon ones, sometimes. Everyone always wants to be famous, but they never consider how much their desire for national attention can come back to bite them in the ass. Paparazzi are like a whole other class of person-- they'll often times do <span class="u">WHATEVER</span> it takes to get a scandalous photo or a video of a popular celebrity because the more attention it gets, the more money they make. Paparazzi will go to extreme lengths to get what they want, and that <span class="u">terrifies</span> you. Bendy especially doesn't like the way they're eyeing the both of you, and he's starting to understand why you're scared. He's personally not bothered, but you're a sensitive soul and they're looking at you like you're chum and they're a bunch of hungry great white sharks. There's one problem with that; you are most certainly <span class="u">NOT</span> chum, and if they're all great whites, then Bendy is <strong><em>a god damn</em> </strong><em><strong>Megalodon Shark</strong>,</em> and <em><strong>doesn't fucking plan on sharing</strong>.</em></p><p>Bendy growls softly as you fearfully whimper at the overwhelming amount of people, all feeling various forms of emotion-- mostly frustration, because they can't get close enough to touch you or get you to answer any questions through the glass. In order to soothe you, Bendy gently hushes you while wrapping one arm around your waist and using the other to press your head against his chest and cover your ear, that way you can't hear their frustrated cries. You close your eyes and try to force your racing heart to slow down, and use Bendy's heartbeat as a metronome of sorts to help control your breathing to a better degree. Bendy just sits there, holding you close to his chest as he openly glares at the many paparazzi. Unlike other celebrities, Bendy doesn't really give a fuck who he pisses off. He's in charge, and there's no one that's able to do anything about it. Besides, apparently 90% of toons find his nasty attitude to be entertaining. </p><p>It's a toon thing. They find violence to be funny.</p><p>Bendy waits for security to arrive, though he is feeling very impatient. They were notified earlier today to come out at a certain time to collect the both you, and according to Bendy's watch, they were a 8 minutes late. He's tempted to call and ask what's going on, because he cannot afford any delays, as this is a very important conference, and more important than that; YOU'RE getting stressed out. The more the paparazzi pound on the car, the angrier Bendy gets. He finally relaxes, however, when he sees security come FLYING through the frenzied swarm of paparazzi, shoving people left and right. There are about 6 guards, each 3 times Bendy's size, all guard's Bendy is very familiar with and trusts. Bendy isn't bothered much-- he knows he could clear this crowd of paparazzi all on his own, but he'd prefer not to get sued for killing a paparazzi who got a little too bold and decided to charge him and his wifey. That's the only reason Bendy hadn't gone apeshit when they started pounding on the car; he didn't want to get sued, and you didn't need to see that kind of violence. Bendy lightly pats your back to let you know that it's time to go, and helps you adjust your hair while you slowly try to force yourself out of the daze. When he's sure you're all set, he places his hands on your shoulders and asks;</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Yes. I am." You reply with a nod, sounding 1000% better than just moments ago. Bendy smiles and lightly presses a kiss onto your lips-- which makes the paparazzi squeal with excitement as they try to quickly nab a picture of the affectionate moment. After the guards have created a barrier between you and the paparazzi, you are able climb out of the car with Bendy's assistance who has wrapped his tail around the skirt of your dress so it doesn't slide up when you slide out of the car. Once you're upright, his tail uncurls from your hips, and hovers protectively around your body, just in case someone decides to get ballsy and slip past security. Bendy knows it's unlikely, but stranger things have happened and he doesn't want to take the risk of you getting hurt. Bendy holds you close to his side as the guards help guide you into the building. You're not able to see much since the guards are so tall, but you do your best to keep up with Bendy, who is feeling perfectly calm apparently after you do a quick glance over of his aura. Well, if he's calm then surely there isn't anything to worry about, right?</p><p>From what it sounds like, you've entered an auditorium of some sort, if the echoing chatter is anything to go by as well, as the excited applause. Bendy holds you a bit closer to his body and leans over to your ear to whisper; "We're about to get up on stage. Ok? Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Alright. Here we go!"</p><p>You and Bendy hold hands as the guards separate from you and allow you to get up on stage, while they move to guard all entry points to the stage... keep any crazies from getting up on stage with you, and all. Bright lights flash and cameras snap as you and Bendy make your way to the podium, and Bendy makes it a point to put himself in between you and the front of the stage, so if anyone were to try to get up on stage to get to you, they'd have to get through him first. It's a gesture that you appreciate greatly. When you arrive at the Podium, Bendy wraps his arm around your shoulders and places his hand on the side of your head to hold you very still, so he can press a gentle kiss to your temple, which of course is caught by all of the cameras to see, as every camera in the room is live and reporting to their news stations.</p><p>Bendy approaches the microphones, while you stay close to his side and stretching your wings a bit, before flattening them in an attempt to make you look a little less... uh... 'spooky' too any little ones being forced to watch the news back at home by inattentive parents (you swear, you were always concerned about the <em>strangest </em>things). Your wings are pretty dark and demonic looking... which makes sense since you're a type of cartoonish demon, but still. You and Bendy didn't want to be the cause of any trouble unless you had to be. As a couple who wants children in the future, the two of you were... oddly mindful of how you might be perceived by kids. Funny, you'd think a pair of demons wouldn't care what kids think. What does that say about the rest of the world though, when <em>cartoon </em><em>demons</em> care more than the rest?</p><p>Something to think about.</p><p>Bendy clears his throat slightly before speaking into the microphone; "Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman! My fiance and I are delighted to have you all join us here today, at the ToonTown Conference Center. We seem to have quite a few more attendees than we originally planned, so please be mindful of your elbow room! As for why we're here, I think we all watched the news the other day where Mickey Mouse announced his retirement and said he has officially passed full ownership of ToonTown to <em>me.</em> Now, I know this is going to be meant with some controversy as I'm sure not everyone is pleased about having one person in charge of everythin', but I can <em>confidently</em> say that I mean it when I say that not much will change among everyone's daily lives. My only intentions are to improve overall life for <em>toons, halfies, and toon-friendly humans."</em></p><p>You smile, pride swelling in your chest as you watch the way Bendy commands the entire room. You're sure everyone is capturing the openly love-sick expression on your face, but you don't mind. You're just enjoying the happy energy that is radiating off of the love of your life currently, as you stand not even half a foot behind him. You have to resist the urge to giggle when he purposefully moves his tail to hover around you in a protective fashion-- anyone watching closely is going to know he's trying to protect you, because it's obvious. Bendy is very much an alpha male, and he's deathly protective over what he considers his.</p><p>And you're all his.<em> To the fullest extent.</em></p><p>Bendy continues on to explain; "I know not everyone is going to be happy with what I have to say, but I'm hopeful that we'll be able to find it within ourselves to think about the bigger picture here, and move forward as a whole. Now! There are several things I want to talk about today! The first thing is about the poorer sections of ToonTown. It is my belief that people who have struggled to be accepted in life for simply existing should not have to struggle to find something to eat. They should not have to beg on street corners and struggle in a world that has already made it hard for them to survive... simply based on their appearance." Bendy says, animatedly gesturing with his hands to showcase his passion through his actions as well as his words. "Donations will be made to places that help provide more opportunities, such as food, education, and jobs for the poor so that they can live the comfortable life that they deserve."</p><p>The crowd applauds at his little speech, and Bendy gives them a moment to get it out of their system. Meanwhile, he looks over at you to make sure you're alright. He smiles while reaching out for you-- something that for some reason seems to excite the crowd. The both of you exchange a weird, semi-amused look with one another, as if you're trying to confirm that they got excited by seeing Bendy reach for you. With a giggle, you shrug and excitedly rush over to get closer to him. His arm wraps around you once you're within reach, and he chuckles softly as he leans down to lightly peck you on the lips. Nothing dirty. It's TV appropriate. It's a quick kiss. Innocent. Sweet.</p><p>
  <em>But still, there's always <strong>someone</strong> that has to ruin the party.</em>
</p><p>"NO PDA!!!" Shouts one of the reporters off to Bendy's far right, which promptly makes every other person in the room become audibly confused. Bendy pops his head up and whips his head around the room, a confused but somewhat amused expression on his face at the disruption. Someone had a lot of balls to say that on TV, and he'd very much like to meet them, yes! Bendy's eyes narrow as he tries to figure out who said it, only to spot the face of a very angry red-faced toon. He looks like Elmer Fudd's rejected cousin who really, really, <span class="u">REALLY</span> liked cheesecake, if you catch his drift. </p><p>"I'm sorry?" Bendy asks, looking right at the furious toon. "What was that?"</p><p>"No PDA. It's unclean." The reporter says, snootily raising his nose up in the air so far, Bendy swears he can see the empty cavity where the guy's brain is supposed to be. Bendy starts to giggle (because of course he does), which of course upsets the already irritated reporter... and it certainly doesn't help when your fiance immediately spits out while suddenly breaking out into a full-on 'get-me-an-exorcist' cackle; "Dude, It's not like I <strong>SNEEZED</strong> on her!!!"</p><p>"No PDA! No kisses!!! No PDA! No kisses!!!" The reporter chants, as if he's expecting the others to join in... which they don't.</p><p>"Oh my-- dude, at least I can <em>get </em>kisses, okay?" Bendy snarkily replies, making the entire room go "OOOOOOOOHHHH". Even you have to smack your hand over your mouth to keep from laughing. You try to play it off as a cough, but anyone who looks close enough will be able to figure it out. Still, you manage to just <em>barely </em>keep it together, as the reporter begins to angrily start cursing at your fiance who just stares at him with an amused smile, leaning onto the podium with his elbow propped up on it. Holding his head up with his hand, his grin widens as he playfully waves goodbye at the now reporter as he is escorted out of the room.</p><p>"Okay..." Bendy says, standing back up straight with a sigh before glancing around the room to make a playful joke; "So, did anyone else miss their morning coffee?"</p><p>The crowd chuckles, and Bendy takes that as his cue to move on; "Anyway.... I'm also concerned about the recent increase in infections and illnesses, especially after it was recently discovered that a toon has passed away, may he rest in peace. This makes it important that we get a team of capable scientists on this as soon as possible. We need to also make sure that hospitals are properly equipped to handle the influx of patients, and have medicine readily available. Once we can make a few deals with willing pharmaceutical companies, we will make sure that medicine is able to be distributed... safely. If you have questions, I will take them now."</p><p>EVERYONE'S hands go flying up and you audibly snort at the amount of questions everyone has, while Bendy's face pales a few shades. He looks over at you with wide eyes like he's unable to comprehend all the questions. Still, he smiles and shakes his head at you before turning back to the sea of reporters, all waving their hands like children, just begging to be picked. Bendy picks a random reporter; a cartoon raccoon who's nametag says 'Jessica'.</p><p>"Yes, Miiiiiss... Jessica! Yes, Miss Jessica, what is your question?" Bendy asks, after having to squint his eyes to see her nametag from behind all the bright stage lights. The female raccoon smiles and asks; " Thank you, Mr. Bendy. What are your plans for the poorer aspects of the city? The buildings, specifically? Many buildings are falling apart, and landlords are trying to hold their tenants responsible, even if they're not."</p><p>Bendy blinks several moments as his brain processes the question before he suddenly bursts with movement and then begins to nod his head while saying; "Yes! Yes, I fully intend to renovate those sections of the city with my own funds if I must. It's a pity that they weren't built properly or built to code. The people living there shouldn't be held responsible for something that isn't their fault....<em> and please, call me Mr. Stein</em>. <em>It's going to be my new last name soon, I'd like to get into the habit of using it, please.</em> Next questioonnnn, <strong>YOU</strong>!" He says, pointing to a random reporter, who in this case is a yellow cartoonized rabbit simply named 'Rabbit', who hops up onto his feet and begins to ask;</p><p>"You kept saying <strong>'We',</strong> even though you are now the sole owner of ToonTown. Could you please clarify that please, Mr. Stein?"</p><p>"Well, I have an administration that helps me make decisions with those kind of things, but I mostly meant my future wife when I say 'We'." Bendy says, gently squeezing his arm around you for emphasis. You smile brightly as a delicate blush graces your cheeks, and try not to let the way that the cameras move to focus on you bother you too much. You can feel Bendy's hand begin to gently rub up and down your spine to help soothe you and keep you calm, because he can <em>feel</em> your body growing tense beside him at the sight of all of those cameras. "She's my partner and has been involved in the process, every step of the way! I'm very proud of her." He replies while softly smiling over at you, making you blush a little darker.</p><p>A cartoonized human pops up from her seat and begins to ask her question when given permission; "How do you feel about being ToonTown's sole owner? Does it bother you that many might have an issue with this?" She asks, flipping her shiny blonde hair as she tilts her head to the side, bright baby blue eyes focused in on your fiance, who seems startled by the question, but not in the way one would think. Bendy's fingers twitch against your back.</p><p>The crowd didn't notice the movement as they didn't see or feel it but <em>you</em> certainly did. You have to try your best to hold back the smile that threatens to take over your face, because you know <em>exactly </em>how Bendy wants to answer that question; <em>He <span class="u">doesn't</span> give one fuck, two fucks, red fuck, or a blue fuck about what anyone thinks about him. </em>Bendy is a <span class="u">LEADER</span>. That's what he <span class="u">DOES</span>. He doesn't have <span class="u">TIME</span> to worry about if people like him or not, because<strong> 1;</strong> he doesn't care who likes him or not unless he has an emotional connection with that person and considers them to be family, and <strong>2;</strong> he's so busy <span class="u">BEING</span> a leader! He has to make sure people are fed and taken care of! He doesn't have time for that petty <em>'I don't like you'</em> bullshit!!!</p><p>This is why you decide to answer the question <em>for</em> him, as there is no real polite way to say 'I don't really care, because fuck you'. You lean towards one of the microphones on the podium and begin to speak; "Well, my husband-to-be had explained that he's hopeful that everyone will be able to put aside their differences. As toons, it is important that we focus on the real issue at hand, instead of starting petty squabbles with one another simply because of our differences."</p><p>The blonde reporter smiles and says; "Well said, Mrs. Stein! Thank you!" as she sits back down.</p><p>Bendy selects another reporter, an older cartoonized silver-haired female reporter who seems... off. Something's wrong with her, but you're not sure what. As she rises to her feet to speak, your hand finds purchase on Bendy's side and you give him a warning squeeze to let him know something about her feels off. You don't think she's physically dangerous... but her attitude might be. So, to let you know he understands and has caught your message, he gently squeezes you back and straightens his spine to look a bit bigger, a bit taller. He's more intimidating when he stands at his full height, and he knows it. </p><p>The effects are immediate. She shrinks down slightly, and doesn't stand as tall. You know she's going to say something nasty; you're just not sure what. Hopefully, Bendy's intimidating tactic will at least soften the harsh blow. Hopefully... because if not, Bendy might kill her. <em>Literally.</em></p><p>"Mr. Stein. Are you concerned that your citizens might not like the idea of being co-ruled by a half-bree.....<em> Halfie?" </em>She asks in a 'holier-than-thou' tone that Bendy does <em>not </em>appreciate. Everyone also caught that she almost slipped and called you what is widely considered to be a racial slur, and they gasp loudly in surprise at the amount of BALLS she must have to say such a thing about the famed Ink Demon's bride-to-be. Even worse? The old harlot is smirking proudly, silently reveling in the way you seem to suddenly become wildly uncomfortable as tears form in the corners of your eyes.</p><p>There is something, however, that she hasn't realized in her stupid attempt to upset you.... She hasn't seemed to realize that she <em>also</em> just pissed off one of the most powerful people in New York, and thanks to her little trashy attempt to be cute, Bendy is now feeling like he wants to shank a bitch... and for good reason. Calling a halfie a 'half-breed' is like saying any other ethnic slur in the world. <strong><em>You just don't do it unless you're fitting to get shot</em></strong>. Bendy doesn't like the term 'half-breed' and he <span class="u">NEVER</span> has, even before he started dating you. It's a surefire way to piss him off, and if that was her goal then she just hit the jackpot<em>.</em> He tries to keep his anger under control for your sake, even though all he wants to do right now is slice that raggedy ol' dusty-coochie having cougar right down the middle of her body with his inky claws. Bendy slowly leans down to the microphone and speaks in a tone that has the entire room on edge;</p><p><strong>"Let me make something perfectly clear.</strong> <strong>I don't care who you think you are, but you don't try to pull that crap in front of me. </strong>Don't try to deny it too, because we all just caught you trying to use a racial slur on television on my wife-to-be. I wouldn't have cared if you called <em>me</em> any name in the book, but the moment you call <strong>HER</strong>--" He pauses, pointing to you with a trembling hand for emphasis "--a racial slur, then I'm going to get very angry. I don't tolerate that, ok? She has done nothing wrong to you, or to anyone for that matter. She doesn't deserve to be talked to in that sort of manner. You wanna talk to someone like that? <strong><em>I DARE YOU TO TRY THAT SHIT WITH <span class="u">ME</span>."</em> </strong>Bendy snarls angrily, ignoring the way the other reporters gasp at the use of foul language.</p><p>"I'm just saying. It would be a pity if she were to get kidnapped again all because she's a half-bre--"</p><p>"DON'T. YOU. DARE." He viciously snarls. The tension in the room is so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Bendy doesn't like it, and he especially does <em>not </em>like the way the nasty old woman seems to be enjoying herself as you try really hard not to cry. Bendy is about to tear into her some more when he notices the '<strong>24 HOUR BIG APPLE NEWS</strong>' badge on her blouse, and angrily snap his eyes back up to hers as he gets an idea on how to get a little pay-back.</p><p>"I see you work for <strong>24 hour big apple news</strong>. I'm one of their biggest endorsers, you know." Bendy says, sounding <em>oddly </em>calm. The cartoon woman's grin immediately drops at the reveal, and Bendy's eyes narrow dangerously thin. "Or at least I used to be, until I found out today that one of their employees has a thing for hating halfies. You can have the pleasure <em>personally</em> tell your boss that I will no longer be supporting his company, so you can kiss my usual donations goodbye... which usually supports the majority of your company, as it's one of the smaller businesses by the way. Pity, I thought your company was one of the more honest up-and-coming news stations... Guess I was wrong."</p><p>"Wait--"</p><p>"Get her out of here." Bendy growls to one of the security guards, who is already on the move. Everyone quietly watches the guard carry the screaming news reporter, who begs for Bendy to change his mind. But Bendy won't hear it. He removes his hands from you so he can lean against the podium, hang his head and take a couple deep breaths, as his tail begins to whip around angrily. The city gets to watch you in action as you shuffle closer to Bendy and begin to soothingly rub your hand up and down his spine, murmuring quiet words of reassurance and appreciation to him. They can't make out everything you're saying, but they are able to catch the phrase 'thank you, so much.' in a choked up tone. They had no idea how hard it was for you to be called a half-breed, when all you wanted in life was to be accepted. </p><p>
  <em>But Bendy was about to make that perfectly clear. Right now.</em>
</p><p>Bendy slowly sits up and stares out at the crowd with a stern expression on his face. He's got the face of a pissed off leader that is ready to go to war right now, but he's doing his best to keep his rage to a minimum so that the entire room doesn't suffocate in the thick cloudy aura on his ink clouds. His tail comes up to protectively hover around you once more, making it a point to touch your skin as much as possible as he sternly speaks;</p><p>"Look. I don't know your past. I don't know any of your pasts. Not on a detailed level. What I do know, however, is that we ALL went through the same thing before ToonTown was built. Might I remind you that it wasn't so long ago that we were ALL shoved around, had our faces shoved into the dirty and force-fed cruel words and earthworms, all because we look different than that of a human. Might I remind you, that it wasn't too long ago when WE were being called racial slurs, and that WE were getting kidnapped, killed in riots and massacres.... But you know what? We were lucky enough to have a safe place to go to. We were lucky enough that ToonTown, though not perfect, was built quickly enough for us to get out of a bad situation before it got REALLY bad." Bendy says before he pauses a moment to look over the crowd and see if his message is starting to sink in.</p><p>Judging by the tears of the reporters, it is.</p><p>"So it makes me <em>very, very, VERY </em>angry to see a TOON doing that to another Toon. Yes, you heard me. My fiance, though she is considered a 'halfie' by many is still a CARTOON in my eyes. She has the cartoonish features. She might be part human, but damn it I'm still going to love her and all her differences with everything I've got because she's an amazing person and makes me <em>happy. </em>What would I have missed out on had I not chose to start dating her? I don't know, but I can tell you what I'd be right now;<em> I'd be one miserable son of a bitch.</em> I don't think it's right for us to do what OUR abusers did. We shouldn't CONTINUE the cycle of abuse, we should be the ones who END it. I know it's frustrating! I know it's hard to accept someone different than you, I'm still trying to learn how to get along with humans! But you know what? My fiance is teaching me, and without her I wouldn't be HALF the leader you guys want me to be. You think I'M a great leader?"</p><p>He pauses and points to you while staring at the crowd. "Then you should see HER in action."</p><p>The ENTIRE room jumps up to their feet and begins to applaud wildly. Bendy smiles and chuckles softly while making a motion that asks them to quiet down so he can continue. When they do calm down after 5 minutes of freaking out or so, he speaks; "We all have to do better. This is my goal, to make ToonTown a true safe haven for Cartoons of ALL degrees, AND for their human counterparts. But I can't be the only one to make an effort. You all have to do it too. That's all I ask. Thank you, and goodnight." Bendy says before moving towards you as the crowd applauds him. Some shout questions, but he pays them no mind. He just wants to get out of here, and he wants to do it <em>right now. </em>Bendy guides you off stage into the waiting arms of security, who quickly escort you out of the building and back into Bendy's car which is still safely parked out front.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49782208338/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>You have no time to admire the beautiful evening sky. The paparazzi and reporters are, of course, chasing after the both you in hopes of getting some last minute juicy bits of gossip. Though, you and Bendy are unwilling to provide any, instead choosing to let them starve for your attention. As soon as you climb, you wriggle over to the passenger side and buckle yourself in while Bendy starts up the engine. It isn't long before you and Bendy are ready to go, but there's a problem. <em>The paparazzi aren't moving.</em></p><p>Bendy tries to get them to move out of his way by waving his hand, but they refuse. They just keep chattering excitedly and asking questions after questions, which just frustrated Bendy even further. He just wants to go home and relax before the two of you have to open up the club, but they won't MOVE and it's really beginning to make him mad. So what does he do? <em>He revs the engine. </em>The loud roar of the car startles the paparazzi, giving Bendy a chance to make a break for it when they suddenly leap out of the way, during their knee-jerk reactions to get away from the loud noise. As soon as Bendy sees an opening, he speeds off, leading the paparazzi in the dust. Sighing in relief, he leans back against the driver's seat and allows his muscles to relax. He's focused on the road, when he feels your manicured nails trail up the back of his head, and peeks over at you to see what's going on.</p><p>You're smiling... <em>awfully </em>mischievously.</p><p>Bendy narrows his eyes at you curiously, not sure if he likes that expression on your face or not. You begin to speak in a... <em>sensual tone; </em>"I liked that speech you did. I appreciate the little bits you did about me, too."</p><p>"Gotta make a tribute to my queen somehow, toots." He says with a deep chuckle, only to go very still when he feels your hand leave the back of his head to reach down and apply a little bit of pressure to his upper inner thigh. Bendy's hips buck slightly as his entire body flinches, and his eyes widen at the frisky little move you just pulled. His eyes now rapidly switch back and forth from you and the road, as Bendy tries to figure out just what's going on.</p><p>"Mmm... Well, your 'queen' wants you to know that she <em>very much appreciated</em> that tribute. Made me soak my panties. Just sayin'." You purr, wings fluttering happily. Bendy's lips immediately curl into a wicked grin as he realizes what kind of mood you're in. <em>Looks like the club might open up a little late tonight, if Bendy plays his cards right!</em></p><p>"I mean.... <em>Wanna prove it, doll?" </em>Bendy asks as he takes the chance to look over at you, to catch a glance of your reaction. Bendy exhales sharply when he sees you grin wickedly and tilt your head and flip your hair all over onto one side, looking at him like you're trying to weigh your options. You subtly undo your seat belt, though Bendy doesn't notice your movement because he's stuck between looking at your eyes and the road. You surprise him by saying in a very soft, sensual voice; "Be careful, Bendy. Be very careful."</p><p>"Be careful?" Bendy asks, scrunching his face up in confusion before moving his eyes back onto the road. "Why should I-- <em>Oh!" </em>Bendy squeals when he suddenly feels your fingers glide over the crotch of his pants, as you heavily press your lips up against the side of his head and breathily whisper as if you just went a couple rounds with him in the bedroom;<em> "Because if you don't, then things are going to get a little hot in here, and we'll get into an accident because I decided to give you road-head."</em></p><p>You giggle evilly as you watch Bendy's chest heaves a couple times, before he suddenly slams his foot down onto the accelerator, sending you flying back into the passenger seat with a giggle and a shriek. Bendy wastes no time in trying to weave his way through traffic as fast as he can, paying no mind to the way other drivers dive out of his way and stick their heads out of the window to curse at him. "A little anxious to get back home to the apartment?" You purr.</p><p>"Apartment?! Hell no! I'm getting to the garage so we can get some privacy ASAP!"</p><p>Unable to hold back your feelings of amusement, you can't help but laugh when Bendy frantically weaves through traffic, only to come up at a stoplight. Bendy curses under his breath-- he knows this stoplight. It's timing and sensors are weird, so even though his lane <em>should</em> go next, sometimes the sensors don't activate and just skip over to the next lane... which mean's he trapped in the car, with a very horny, very mischievous-feeling fiance until fate decides he's had enough punishment.</p><p>Bendy pants, gulping down air as he tries not to get too excited, but he makes the mistake of looking over at you. Your legs are elegantly crossed over one another, but the position hikes up the tight skirt of your dress quite a bit, and due to the angle that you're sitting at, Bendy has a clear view of what's up your dress. He curses at the bright red lacy fabric he sees underneath your black dress, and takes a moment to awkwardly adjust his pants. "You're killing me." He snarls.</p><p>"I <em>could</em> make it worse." You reply smoothly from your side of the car, as you move to a less elegant position that gives Bendy a clear view up your dress, as you prop your back up against the door.</p><p>"Please don't. It already hurts." He whines. "Please, just put your seat belt back on a-a-and stop making this worse for me. I swear, I'll do anything you want when we get to the garage, I swear, I--" He interrupts himself with a soft, needy whine and a gentle roll of his hips, as his body impatiently demands release. You coo sympathetically before scooting your way back over to your fiance. Bendy rapidly chants in a soft whiny voice the words 'no no no no no' as you slide close to him, as he tries to convince you in frantic whispers that he's alright, but you know better. You hum in amusement, grinning at the way he tries to resist the urge to look at you, because he knows if he does then he's going to give in right here, right now. Still, you can be... <em>very persuasive, </em>even without him looking at you.</p><p>Your hand once again finds his crotch and you apply a gentle amount of pressure to it, causing Bendy to cry out in desperation as your hand makes contact with his bulge. Neither of you are worried about onlookers, the windows are tinted enough to the point you'd only be able to see inside the car if you were to press your face right up against the glass, like the paparazzi did earlier. Not to mention, your current position just makes you look like the needy fiance who is trying to beg for attention.... when in reality, <em>Bendy </em>is the needy fiance at this very moment!</p><p>He rolls his head back against the driver's seat, eyes squeezed shut and his brows furrowed together, lips parted as he heavily pants and tries to control himself as you begin to gently rub the crotch of his dress pants, purring lasciviously all the while. Helplessly, he rocks his hips up into your hand. He feels partially humiliated, becoming a whiny, whimpery, needy mess like this beneath your fingers, but at the same time he's too riled up to care. What you're doing feels so good, though he's unsure as to <span class="u">WHY</span> you're doing this.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" He whines, sound much too dreadfully pathetic for his own comfort.</p><p>"Well, you said you wanted to get lucky as payback for earlier, right? <em>I'm keeping you stimulated until you can get us to the garage." </em>You coo so sweetly that it irks Bendy. How can you act so sweet at a time like this?!?!? He growls under his breath and then roars at you;</p><p>"I'M PLENTY FUCKING STIMULATED! I'M SO STIMULATED, I'M THE MOST STIMULATED MAN ON EARTH, AND IF YOU DON'T GET THESE BLOODY PANTS OFF ME THEN I'M GONNA BE THE MESSIEST MAN ON EARTH TOO!!!!" He snarls viciously, which just makes you heartily laugh as you glance over to check the lights. Bendy's too busy heavily panting to notice the light have just changed so you politely inform him with a cheerful little cry of 'Hey! The light is green!', which makes Bendy snap up and once again slam his foot onto the accelerator.</p><p>The sudden motion of the car lurching forward sends you crashing back to your side of car. You can't help but gleefully giggle as Bendy speeds through traffic and manages to <em>finally</em> get back to the club. All you can do is hold onto the car seats as a <em>very</em> frustrated and pent-up Bendy accelerates and quickly rushes to get into the private safety of the garage as soon as possible. As soon as the car is parked, Bendy straight up <em>launches </em>himself across the seats for you, making you screech and giggle in surprise while he playfully growls at you.</p><p>
  <em>Time for some fun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>(Song that's playing in the background.)</p><p> </p><p>The two of you help each other undress and try to set your clothes aside in a pile where they're not likely to get messy. You're so desperate for each other, that you don't even bother turning off the car, instead just choosing to turn up the volume for background noise. Bendy eagerly presses his lips against yours, a possessive growl leaving his chest as he desperately pushes his pelvis up against you, groaning in relief when his hot, heavy cock is pressed against your soaking wet pussy. He almost sobs when you begin to lightly bounce your hips, forcing his cock to rub up and down the length of your wet pussy lips. The friction feels amazing, but <em>Bendy</em> wants to be in control right now which is why he grabs your hips to keep you still and instead rocks <em>his</em> hips so that he's in total control of the pace that his cock strokes against you. You sigh contentedly, only to squeal when he purposefully brushes the head of his cock against your clit in a rough fashion. Despite your high-pitched squeal, Bendy isn't worried. He knows it was a good kind of squeal, especially with the blissed out look you have on your face as he pushes your naked body into the car seat with each steady rock of his hips. Your eyes are shut, and you have a wide, opened mouth smile as you breathily let out these soft, little whimpery moans that drive Bendy's sex drive <em>wayyyyyy </em>up.</p><p>The sound of humming forces you to open your eyes, and you are immediately met with the sight of Bendy sucking on his middle and ring finger, staring at you with narrowed, seductive eyes that promise to wreck you to the full extent. You watch as he shifts his hips back a little and slowly pushes his fingers into your wet cunt. You moan appreciatively as he curls his fingers right into your g-spot, especially since you know he wants nothing more than to slam into you and fuck you until your tight pussy is full of his hot white seed. Bendy moans sweetly in response, and begins to actively finger you, while using his other hand to steadily stroke off his cock. He has to be careful-- he's already riled up, and doesn't want to cum just yet. You have a bit more leeway, as you're able to cum back to back like a pro. He hasn't quite got that ability.</p><p>He smiles widely at the sound of your moans that grow high in pitch the more he pushes his fingers into your g spot. He adds a twisting motion to his wrist, swirling his fingers over the head of his cock before firmly stroking them back down the thick length... and despite his attempts to take it slow, it seems you're riled up just as much as he is because you're eagerly rocking your hips up to meet his hand. Positions that he can try on you run through his mind. He can do all sorts of positions in the car, the two of you have a lot of room to work with, as the front seats have the ability to flatten thanks to a few tweaks he did. Bendy isn't too shy to experiment outside the car either-- all entrances leading to the garage were locked up before you left, and he has the only master key, since the garage you're in is <em>his </em>private one. No one is getting in, and no one can hear you... there's also no cameras, so it's not like anyone can spy on you from the office.</p><p>
  <em>He's got you all to himself, just the way he likes it.</em>
</p><p>The image of pounding you into the hood of his car crosses his mind, and his cock eagerly JUMPS at the idea. He decides then and there that's what he's going to do, but first he wants to get you to cum <em>inside </em>the car. So, he speeds up his hand a bit, swiftly pushing it in and out of your tightening walls that desperately try to get a good grip on his fingers to pull him back in for more. He smiles and laughs breathlessly at the way you whine when he pushes against your sweet spot <em>just right, </em>making your hips buck in an attempt to chase his fingers and get more of that feeling. </p><p>"Feel good, kitten?"</p><p>"So good!" You mewl in response as you stare up at him with lustful eyes, making Bendy's own eyes soften in adoration at you as you try to dig your nails into the car seat for stability. How is it even in the heat of the moment you still make him get all mushy and lovey-dovey? Not only does he want to fuck you hard right now, but he also wants to shower you in adoration.... <em>so he does!</em></p><p>"You're so beautiful." Bendy replies breathlessly. "You're so beautiful, and gorgeous, and wonderful and I-- fuck--" Bendy gasps as you reach one of your hands towards his cock. You wrap your fingers around it, and begin to steadily stroke him off when he moves his hand out of your way.  He whimpers as his eyes flutter shut and forces himself to stutter out; "A-A-And now y-you're stroking my c-cock, F-Fuck."</p><p>"I can do more than that, if you'd like." You purr devilishly, the erotic noise making Bendy's cock noticeably throb within your fingers. Bendy whines in response, his tail frantically waving around like a squirmy snake as his excitement reaches a near-tipping point. He wants to say no, because he doesn't want to cum yet but.... fuck, the offer is too tempting to resist. He eagerly nods his head and allows you to push him back against the seat, sitting in an upright position. You press eager kisses to his lips as you move to straddle his lap. As you adjust your position, you pull back so you can stare into his eyes as you sink down on him, and damn, it's a beautiful sight. His lips, though already parted from each other, spread open even more as you sink down onto his cock, swirling your hips as you wriggle your weight against his hips. Both of you sit there, rocking your hips steadily against one another as you press your foreheads together and stare into each other's eyes. Bendy lets out a sharp exhale of breath, followed by a needy, desperate sounding whine that makes your pussy throb.</p><p>"Fuck... please... please be careful, I'm so sensitive- <em>Haaahh!" </em>Bendy murmurs, only to sharply inhale when you start to eagerly bounce on top of his cock. His eyes squeeze shut, and his jaw hangs slack, mouth wide open as he gasps and moans desperately. His tail comes up to wrap around your waist, squeezing and coiling around you for stability as he tries to control himself. Meanwhile, your wings are flared and your eyes are shut as you lose yourself in the blissful feeling of his cock repeatedly entering you. The way it aches when the head of his dick pushes against your g-spot with the slightest amount of force has you keening. Bendy's hands come down to roughly grip your ass cheeks, helping you ride him by guiding your body with his hands. The two of you finally open your eyes and look at each other as you gasp loudly after a particularly hard drop of your hips, which causes your walls to clench around his cock as it rams right into your g-spot.</p><p><em>"Oh!!!" </em>Bandy gasps, his mouth in the perfect 'O' shape. Your hands grip the car seat behind his head for stability as you speed up, causing Bendy's body to tense up as he becomes overstimulated and loudly moans; <em>"Oh! Oh! Oh shi-- Ahhh!!" </em>Bendy throws his head back to let out an excited hiss, only to look down between you, so he can watch you bounce on his cock. You can't help the grin that crosses your face, but it quickly drops when Bendy suddenly and frantically cries out "Stop! Stop, stop, stop!", which you do. Matter of fact, you <em>immediately</em> stop and move to hop off of him, but he holds you in place and shakes his head.</p><p>"No, don't move... I... I was about to cum. I don't want to cum yet. Not... Not inside the car." He says with a lazy grin. You tilt your head, obviously confused by this, but Bendy is quick to explain as he desperately pants for air; "Get.. Get up and... hop out of the car, I... I wanna fuck you on the hood." He says, his tired grin widening into a full on evil smirk while finally uncurling his tail from around you. Your eyes widen when you feel his cock throb eagerly within you at the idea, and you don't have to be told twice after hearing the idea yourself; giggling excitedly, you zoom out of the car and run to the front of it seductively leaning yourself against the warm hood, waiting for Bendy to catch up on shaky legs.</p><p>When he arrives, you make a show of spinning yourself around and pushing your tits against the metal hood, bracing your hands against it for stability. Bendy chuckles before letting out a lewd groan at the sight of your legs spread open, pussy exposed just for him. Bendy wastes no time in coming up right behind you, hands trembling with excitement as they grope your hips and ass. He gives your ass a hard spank that makes you yelp, followed by a salacious giggle. He chuckles deeply, before pushing his heavy cock back into your cunt with a grunt. A sigh of relief leaves his lips as he begins to push in and out of you at a fast pace, and he can't help but roll his head back as he lets out a breathy moan, before looking back down at your ass and giving it another hard slap, making you let out another pornographic moan. </p><p>He continues to thrust in and out of you, slowly picking up the pace as his moans begin to become a little bit more animalistic, meanwhile you're an absolute sobbing mess as he continues to rapidly jab your sweet spot with his hard cock. Honestly, it feels so good that you're sure it just might succeed in driving you insane! All you can do is grip the hood for dear life as your hubby-to-be rams himself in and out of you like his life depends on it. You're 90% sure his hands on your hips are going to leave a bruise, but you don't care. Your minds course with raw carnal lust, and you find yourself unable to do much else other than just take the beating his cock is giving you, because it's all your insatiable body wants right now. All it wants are two things; his cock inside of you, and to cum all over his cock.</p><p>"Bendyyyy!" You moan wantonly, whimpering when you hear Bendy's passionate moaned response of your real name. The knot in your belly hangs low, and loose, but you know within minutes it's going to be held taut, ready to snap at a moment's notice, especially with the way Bendy has picked up speed and is now brutally fucking you. Mercilessly, he lets out a cacophony of noises; moans, growls, and snarls of your name, as well as dirty praises of the wonderful pleasures you and your body are giving him. You two have little time to warn each other of your impending orgasms when your walls suddenly clench down on Bendy's cock, causing his balls to excitedly twitch and prepare to empty themselves into you. Bendy's moans become high-pitched, which is your only warning that he's about to empty his load inside of you. You plead for it, you <em>beg </em>for it shamelessly, and Bendy is quite eager to give you what you want. </p><p>Neither of you have to wait long when the dam doesn't just break, it shatters and explodes. Bendy's white hot seed spills forth from his cock, shooting out and covering the entirety of the walls within your tight cunt. The both of you loudly scream and growl out each other's names as you orgasm hard and fast. Bendy grips your body like a lifeline, the only thing keeping him sane as he tries to help the both of you ride out the wild waves of your climaxes. He tries to greedily get those last few thrusts in, before finally his cock softens and his body is sated. Carefully, he withdraws from you and takes a moment to breathe before scooping your weak noodly body up into his arms and carrying you to the car, setting you down in the passenger side so you can get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Bendy collapses in the driver's seat, heavily panting in an attempt to catch his breath. He lazily flops his head to the side to get a better look at you, and smiles widely when he sees you panting just as hard as he is. "Feel okay, cupid?" He asks, with a smug grin on his face. Yeah, you'd be smug too after doing that. Giggling, you nod. After sitting for a moment longer, you immediately move to get dressed. It takes you awhile, but you manage to do it. Bendy is in the process of buttoning up his shirt when you breathlessly ask him;</p><p>"Did... Did I do okay?"</p><p>"Baby, you did <em>wonderful, </em>as always." He replies while flashing you a reassuring smile. "When your legs work, why don't we head inside and open up the club? Sound good to you? See the new fish in the office and the club too?"</p><p>"That sounds <em>wonderful".</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The club was busy tonight, and you were in an irritable mood. Why, might you ask? <em>Because Bendy was preoccupied.</em></p><p>Oh, you weren't mad at Bendy! Oh, no! No you see, you were mad at the people that keep coming up to him in the middle of work to ask if they can speak to him in private about a possible business deal. They all said the same thing; that they saw the news today and were hoping to score a piece of the pie by offering themselves as possible business partners to help contribute to Bendy's 'wonderful cause for the good of all toonkind!' and as flattered as Bendy was, he didn't really have the time for them tonight. He tried to tell them that they can just donate to the charity organizations his administration has set up online if they wish to help, but they'd <em>conveniently </em>reveal that there were also <em>other</em> things they wanted to talk about as well. This irritated Bendy, because that meant he'd have to grab Boris from the kitchen and bring him back to the office with him, as he didn't trust to be in the same room with the slimy lookin' toons by himself. He'd had to grab Boris instead of you, because more people wanted drinks tonight than they wanted to eat. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You could handle the bar by yourself with no issues because your regulars were all in the house tonight and they were all protective of you. But still, it was so <em>BORING </em>serving drinks without your fiance. Sure, there was always a good ass song playing and normally you'd dance to it, but it felt so lonely not to have him right by your side as you were so used to. It bothered you so much that it sucked out all your happy energy. Your customers would crack a joke and it would help for awhile, but then your mood would fall back down. You didn't like it... Well, at least the bar looks nice, right? Yeah, you had marveled over it when you first laid eyes on it. All of the exotic fish in it were sooooo pretty to look at, and it helped calm your nerves, which were all over the place. Why were you anxious? Simple.</p><p>Bendy was upset. <em>Very upset.</em></p><p>Turns out the business dealers weren't there to make a deal-- at least, not one that did any favors to Bendy. In truth, they'd heard his passionate speech about wanting to help poor toons and had come to the club in hopes of leaving with a pocket full of cash as some sort of 'direct donation'. Bendy quickly figured them out when they'd suddenly get nervous after he'd ask for proof of property ownership, or when several would claim to own a building that was, oddly enough, already owned by Bendy himself. Honestly, did they not do their research? What the fuck. Bendy was 90% sure they'd just pick the fanciest looking building and decided that would be the one they'd use as a cover.</p><p>Did... did they forget that the buildings look fancy because BENDY owns them and has a specific kind of taste? Jesus.</p><p>Not to mention, they were rude! They didn't address him as "Mr. Stein" like he would ask them too, instead calling him "Ben" Or "Bendy Boy" which pissed him off because only you and Betty Boop were allowed to call him "Ben" and only you were allowed to call him "Bendy Boy". Some of them made the mistake of making a suggestive comment about having a ménage à trois with you added into the mix, and Bendy nearly murdered a few of them as soon as the words left their lips. Seriously, Allison has been cleaning up bloodstains all night!</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>Currently, you were in the process of polishing the black bar top that not only worked as a table but worked as a lid to keep the tanks shut so none of your fish got the idea to try and flippy floppy out of the tank. You were trying to wiggle around slightly to the song that was playing after just getting done chatting up a pair of drunken college girls. They'd happily declared that this song was 'ssoooooo youuuuu' because you were a 'bad bitch', apparently. Must be the outfit and the way you carried yourself you guess. Eh, whatever makes them happy, you guess! They order drinks, you make more money, so woohoo! Paaaaarrtyyyyy!</p><p>The girls just left to go dance to the song, leaving you alone at the bar with a depressed look on your face as you wipe up spills and polish the bar top. Sammy strolls by the bar, sees the look on your face, and frowns from behind his mask. He decides that he can afford to take a quick break to check on his favorite marshmallow hater, and hops up on one of the bar stools in front of you. The movement catches your attention, and you look up and break out into a smile when you see Sammy's grin from behind the little mouth-hole in his mask. "Hiya, Sammy." You says softly, continuing to polish the bar.</p><p>"Hello, Marshmallow thief!" Sammy replies cheerfully.</p><p>You snort softly at the playful nickname. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm doing okay! Busy busy busy, but it's okay! I wanted to check on you!"</p><p>"On me?" You ask, tilting your head curiously. Why would he want to check on you? "Why?"</p><p>"Well, you look so sad..." He says sympathetically with a slight frown. Your shoulders drop and you sigh while nodding heavily. "Yeaahhh I do, don't I? I miss having Bendy here. Feels weird not to be beside him, hah!"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be alone, so I can relate." Sammy says, sounding shockingly sane for once. "The voices keep me company, but it's not the same." </p><p>Aaaand there goes the sanity.</p><p>You snort softly and nod. You open your mouth to speak when you hear a loud cry of "<strong>I SAID NO</strong>!!!!" that makes you and Sammy immediately freeze in place, wide-eyed and in shock. That didn't sound like the 'customer', or Boris. Matter of fact, that sounded like <em>Bendy.</em> Ohhh boy, that must mean they pissed Bendy off again.. which means you're going to feel another wave of rage in 3... 2... 1...</p><p><strong>"Oof."</strong> You grunt, as your knees nearly give out beneath you. Thankfully, Sammy was quick enough to catch your arms from across the bar to keep you steady. Sammy, like the rest of the staff, are now well aware of your many emotional abilities, and just how badly potent emotions can affect you, which is why Sammy continues to hold you steady as you let out an angry, animalistic hiss. He knows you better in this state than most do; he understands you're not angry at him, you're just trying to correct the emotional chaos going on within you, and shove the invading emotion back out of your system. Sometimes, when an emotion is too strong, you can't overpower it by your usual means and instead have to express it in the form of tears, or a hiss. If you're hissing, then Bendy's anger must be <em>intense. </em>Sammy can't help but become concerned. "Are you alright, Boss Lady?" He asks while tilting his head slightly as he carefully releases his hold on you. He doesn't want to move too fast, because in this state, he's personally noted that you're like a cobra that is coiled and ready to strike; <em>move too quick, and you're prone to get bitten.</em></p><p>Hissing once more, you nod and try to shove the anger out of your system but are honestly <em>really </em>struggling to do so. After a violent full body shudder, however, you are able to <em>somewhat</em> regain control of yourself-- good thing too, because Bendy has once again started to angrily cuss out the toon that accompanied he and Boris to the private office. Though you are braced this time for the wave of rage that crashes into you like the waves of the ocean, it still has a minor effect on your mood;</p><p>"That's getting annoying." You growl as your chest begins to heave with each deep, angry breath. "He's been doing this all night. They keep coming in and bothering him and Boris. I haven't seen him for more than 10 minutes since we first opened up at 5:45 PM... and it's almost 3 AM!!! We're going to close soon and I haven't seen him in an hour!!! If I get any more angry, I'm going to POP!" You snarl, making Sammy widen his eyes when he realizes that Bendy's anger is beginning to affect you in a dangerous way.</p><p>"Perhaps... the mistress should check on him?" Sammy carefully suggests in a soft tone, knowing that it'll help soothe you. He's well aware that you find his voice oddly soothing... even if he's an absolute crackhead sometimes. He could talk to you about a conversation he had with his stuffed sheep Mr. Wiggles, and you'd be fine as long as he talks in that calm, soft tone of his.</p><p>"What?" You ask, your breathing slowing down slightly, thanks to the tone Sammy uses.</p><p>"Check on him." Sammy says with a shrug of his shoulders, talking in a more casual tone now that your body isn't as tense. "Go on in, and kick some ass. He's been in there for almost an hour and a half. Bendy has probably tried to get him to leave... but the guy might be too stubborn to. Knowing Boris, he's probably kept Bendy from acting out violently which is probably why the guy hasn't left yet-- he hasn't realized he's gone too far. Boris is nice, but... sometimes he's too nice. Perhaps violence is needed in this situation?"</p><p>You lean against the bar, nibbling on your lower lip as you consider your options. You look over your shoulder at the heavy door that opens up to the hallway where Bendy's office is located, staring at it as the sound of you listen to Boris try to calm down Bendy once more, which he probably doesn't realize is just making things worse. As you're trying to decide what to do, the song's bridge begins to play. The voice of the artist acts as another form of support, the heavy, bouncy rhythm of the beat and lyrics hyping you up and trying to give you enough energy to storm your ass down the hallway and handle it <em>personally.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>♫♪ Rrrrrr, ah, ah! Aaaaahhhhh!</em> </strong><br/>
<strong> <em>I'm a bitch! (I'm a bitch!) I'm a boss!</em> </strong><br/>
<strong> <em>I'm a bitch! (I'm a bitch!) I'm a boss!</em></strong><br/>
<strong> <em>I'm a bitch! (I'm a bitch!) I'm a boss!</em></strong><br/>
<strong> <em>I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss! ♫♪</em></strong>
</p><p>Sammy watches with a proud smirk on his face as you angrily flare your wings at the sound of Bendy's heated shouts of hurricane rage and leave him at the bar without another word. You're so angry, that you violently swing the door open and storm down the hallway, heading right for Bendy's office door. Bendy's anger is strong, and you can feel just how thick it is the closer you get to his door. Still, you don't let it bother you-- you already know what you're going to do and what to say. If this 'business owner' thinks Bendy is scary, wait 'til he gets a load of YOU.</p><p>As you approach the door, you can hear Bendy ranting and raving about how pissed off he is from the other side of the door. Quietly, you swing it open and take in the sight before you;</p><p>Boris is sitting next to Bendy at the desk with a bored, unimpressed expression on his face that irritates you. You try to remind yourself Boris is probably just as annoyed as you and Bendy are, he just has better control over his emotions and doesn't get angry like Bendy does. Speaking of Bendy, the poor guy is sucking on his cigar like an inhaler to try and keep himself from leaping across the desk and slashing the cartoonized fox who claims to be a business owner and also appears very smug and unbothered by Bendy's white-hot temper. In fact, he seems to be highly amused.</p><p>It makes you angry. <strong><em>Really, really angry. </em></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49783229182/in/photostream/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>The boys continue to talk with each other, unaware that you are present due to your natural ability to be as sneaky as a ninja, apparently;</p><p>"Boris, I swear to that bitch-ass God, if another shmuck tries to jerk me off again, I'm puttin' a fuckin' bullet in his eye. I have <span class="u">had it</span> with this horseshit." Bendy snarls, before taking another long drag of his cigar, staring right into the eyes of the 'designated shmuck of the hour', who is responsible for this mess in the first place. Smug bastard doesn't even look sorry about disrupting everyone's evening!</p><p>"Bendy, you make that threat every other hour..." Boris sighs, sounding entirely done with this shit just as much as Bendy is.</p><p>"I'm serious as cancer this time, <strong>BELIEVE ME</strong>." Bendy growls, leaning forward to spew some more threats to the toon, only to snap his eyes up to you when you violently clear your throat, arms crossed over your chest, tapping your strappy high heels against the ground in an irritated manner. Bendy's eyes widen slightly at the sight of your clearly angered emotional state. Had he upset you? His eyes narrow, as he tries to feel for your presence with his own.... and quickly sighs in relief when he feels your aura reach back for him. You're not angry... <em>at him. </em>However, Bendy doesn't have to wait long to figure out who your rage is directed towards, when you suddenly swoop your gaze downward and begin to stare at the back of the head of the cartoon fox, who is still facing Bendy.</p><p>The fox, named Charlie according to his nametag, is seated much too comfortably in the guest chairs you and Bendy have provided. He is sitting in it like it's his throne, one leg thrown over one of the arms of the chair. The position just serves to further irritate you, and irritate you it does! Charlie must realize he's the focus of someone's attention as he feels a pair of eyes on him. Slowly, he turns around to find you angrily staring at him. He smirks, and you <em>immediately</em> want to rip his intestine out, which would horrify you if you were thinking clearly... but you're not, and you don't care about any consequences currently. You just want this asshole to leave, RIGHT NOW.</p><p>Bendy starts to realize you're falling into a state of emotional sickness when you storm further into the office with an irritated huff of breath and round the side of the desk, eyes completely focused in the unwanted visitor. He closely watches you take a deep breath, only to widen his eyes when you speak in the most stern voice he's ever heard fall from your lips; <em>"Boris? I've got this. You're dismissed."</em></p><p>Boris's eyebrows shoot up as he too hears the thinly restrained rage in your voice. He doesn't ask questions, he just sits up from his chair, nods his head, and rushes out the door in order to be spared from your wrath. The fox just continues to wear his smug, peaceful expression while staring up at you, with his hands clasped together, his elbows propped up on the arm of the chair and his leg as he lounges comfortably. Too comfortably.</p><p>"The fuck do you want?" You hiss out, completely surprising Bendy. He's never heard you snarl so viciously at someone before... not like that. It only confirms his suspicions that you are <em>definitely</em> stuck in a state of emotional sickness right now which makes him panic slightly because he's not sure what to do, and calming you down definitely doesn't feel like an option at the moment. The fox, however, doesn't seem to realize what trouble he's in, and just smirks up at you silently, his tail slowly swaying back and and forth in a calm fashion. Narrowing your eyes at him, you lean against Bendy's desk, wings flared angrily. Bendy watches in absolute shock as you just begin to embody the entire feeling of 'hatred' and honestly, it's scary to watch someone who is normally so sweet get so angry. He's 90% sure if he could see your aura right now, that it would be pure black.  He watches as you snarl out; "I'm not going to ask again. What. The fuck. Do you want."</p><p>"I'm here to make a deal, and I'm not leaving until I get it." He replies with an easy smile, before it suddenly widens, showing off his sharp teeth as he says; "Though, I'm not sure why it's a concern to <em>you."</em></p><p>You quirk an eyebrow as if you aren't sure you just heard him correctly, and Bendy violently cringes. Oof, dude, BAAAAAD move. Don't piss off the boss babe! Shiiiiiiiiit!</p><p>"It's a concern to me because the man you came here to see is my fiance. Not only that but your presence is disrupting my business in the club. We are unable to operate at full capacity because YOUR STUBBORN ASS won't move. What is it that you want?" You growl, only to look over at your hubby-to-be when he snarls under his breath to get your attention. "He wants to be a partner. A leader of ToonTown." Bendy growls softly, hands clasped together as his anger takes over again at the mere mention of the fox's purpose for being here.</p><p>"Oh really? So let me guess. You think you can just sit your happy ass there until my fiance gets annoyed enough to the point he'll give in, am I right?" You reply, whipping your eyes back around to the Fox while leveling him with an unimpressed look. The fox looks mildly irritated that you figured out his plan... not that it was very hard, what he's doing is a tactic used by 5 year olds who don't get what they want from mommy and daddy. Still, if he wants to act like a bratty 5 year old, you'll <em>gladly </em>provide an ass-whooping for the snotty little brat! "Let me make this perfectly clear. You're going to leave, and never come back. Right now. Get out."</p><p>The Fox's peaceful expression finally cracks completely, and changes to one of anger. Obviously, Mr. Charlie here doesn't like being told what to do by a woman. In his anger, he slips up and tries to intimidate you; "And why would I listen to a little bitch who can't keep herself from getting kidnapped? You think you scare me?" He snarls. "That reporter on TV was right. It'd be a mighty shame if you pissed off the wrong person and got kidnapped again... <em>keep up that attitude you've got and someone might actually finish the job this time."</em></p><p>Bendy immediately moves to sit up, a loud roar of anger ripping from his lungs as he tries to leap across the desk to maim the guy, but is surprised when you place your hand on his chest to stop him. He quizzically stares up at you, though you don't take your eyes off the fox and just gently apply pressure to Bendy's chest to gently push him back down in his seat. Bendy watches as you stare at the fox for a few heartbeats with narrowed eyes, unyielding, and unflinching, even under the hardened gaze the fox is sending your way.</p><p>"I think it's cute that you think you're scary." You say nonchalantly, still staring the fox down hard. "But let me tell you somethin' mister; you ain't scary. I've seen scary... <em><strong>and you ain't got his smile</strong>."</em></p><p>The fox's eyes widen at the subtle threat, but he quickly tries to cover up the split second display of fear by snarling out; "And why would I be scared of a smile? Your smile isn't scary."</p><p>"Well, then it's a good thing it's not <span class="u">MY</span> smile I'm referring to." You say, carefully strolling around the desk until you're right behind Bendy, who doesn't move an inch when he feels you slowly lean down and drape your arms over his shoulders and across his chest. Bendy smirks devilishly, and purrs appreciatively at the feeling of your nails lightly scratching his skin through the thin fabric of his white dress shirt. You silently slip off his suspender straps, and undo a couple buttons of his shirt, all while staring at Charlie the entire time.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>...without blinking.</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Here's the thing, Mr. Charlie. Most species? They bare their teeth as a threat, or a display of aggression." You reply, your voice dangerously low in pitch, and quite threatening in tone. One of your hands comes up to gently caress Bendy's jawline, your stiletto-shaped manicured nails lightly dragging along his skin as you continue to explain; "It is a reminder that these clenched jaws can and will tear open your throat if needed." </p><p>Charlie's eyes widen and his fur bristles at the open threat.</p><p><em>"...<strong>I want you to think of that the next time Bendy smiles at you</strong>."</em> You whisper, sounding deathly serious about the indirect threat. The fox swallows thickly, trying to calm his now racing heartbeat. Somehow, he found you a lot more intimidating than he found Bendy or Boris. This is probably due to the fact that unlike Boris, you encourage Bendy to embrace his anger as a part of learning to let go. Bottling things up can just make things worse, after all.</p><p>...God forbid you give Bendy the 'go-ahead' to tear him limb from limb, because Charlie doesn't doubt that he would do it the moment you whispered the word 'go'.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to leave now? If not, I'll <em>happily</em> leave you alone with Bendy. Maybe there will be a piece of you left that will be big enough to be fed to <em>them." </em>You reply, motioning just off to the side of the desk to a table that holds up the giant tank of angrily snapping red bellied piranhas. Charlie's eyes widen as you continue on to say; "After all...." You calmly begin. "They haven't been fed in a few days, in preparation for their transfer... <em>and they're quite hungry." </em>You finish with a dangerous look in your eyes, that even sends shivers down <em>Bendy's</em> spine. Charlie the fox thickly gulps... but doesn't move-- whether out of stubbornness or fear, you're not sure. Either way, you're done.</p><p>Having had enough of playing this game of 'back and forth', you reach down toward's Bendy's belt and pull out his prized revolver, already locked and loaded. Bendy and Charlie <em>both </em>raise their hands up in surrender-- Bendy does it out of shock from the amount of speed you used to grab it, while Charlie does it because <strong><em>HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT'S A GUN, THAT'S A GUN, WHY DO THEY HAVE A GUN?!!</em></strong></p><p>You switch off the safety, which alone is enough to make the fox come BOLTING out of the office, screaming as he frantically exists the club, head ducked down in an attempt to avoid getting shot at. Bendy watches the guy run off, before slowing moving his head to look up at you from his place in the chair. Slowly, he turns the chair to face you. Now that the source of your irritation is gone, you click the safety feature of the gun back on and gently place it down on the desk, and <em>finally</em> begin to calm down from the overwhelming mixture of your and Bendy's rage.</p><p>"You know you're my favorite person ever, right?" Bendy says staring up at you in awe as his jaw hangs loosely. You chuckle softly, and Bendy can feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter at the delightful noise, and he can't help but smile all dopey and lovesick.</p><p>"I better be." You reply in a teasing tone, side-eyeing him with a soft grin. Eventually, you chuckle softly and place yourself right in the waiting lap of your fiance, who purrs and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you close to his chest. He buries his face into your hair and takes a deep breath, happily sighing as his tail slowly sways behind him.</p><p>"That was unexpected."</p><p>"Mmm. That's why I don't like being around cocky people. Other folks get angry, and then I get murderous. Honestly, Bendy... I think if he hadn't ran away, I might've actually shot him."</p><p>"I'd help you hide the body. I'd pay your bail if needed. Keep that in mind next time. Also, that was sexy as SHIT." He snickers, causing you to laugh because of <em>course </em>that's what he takes away from the situation.</p><p>"You horn-dog."</p><p>"I'm your horn-dog." He purrs before playfully nipping at your neck, grinning at the way you girlishly squeal and try to lean away. He smiles before saying; "Seriously though, remind me to never piss you off. Like, ever. <strong>HAHA</strong>!"</p><p>"Duly noted, baby. Duly noted."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyyy!<br/>What did you think?! I'm eager to hear your thoughts on this one!!! Sorry if it took too long to get it out, I struggled with certain parts... gosh, I hope it's not obvious lol.</p><p>Tell me your favorite scene, and why! I love hearing from you guys!<br/>Comments and Kudos are appreciated, yo! I read em all! :D<br/>Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!<br/>-Mistress</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>